The Census Bureau will provide technical and statistical support as the steward of the National Longitudinal Mortality Study (NLMS) - Tobacco Use Supplement to the Current Population Survey (TUS-CPS) linkage study data. The development of this database is meant to enable research by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and its grantees. During FY2018, Census will specifically: a. Identify the structure and content of the intended new Tobacco-use Study database (see Section A. Roles and Responsibilities) b. Collect and organize the variables of interest from the relevant Current Population Surveys (CPS), the Annual Social and Economic Supplements (ASEC) and the related tobacco-use information databases that pertained to the new study. All survey variables and tobacco-use information from available CPS or ASEC surveys up to and including the year 2015 are to be included in this database. c. Provide summary information for planning purposes in developing the permanent Tobacco-use Study. d. Prepare all the necessary paperwork and documentation for a match of the newly created Tobacco-use Study to the National Death Index (NDI) to obtain information on mortality outcomes for those deceased during the currently-intended period of mortality follow-up of 2012 through 2019.